Call Me Maybe
by LikeFawkes
Summary: Demi se virou mais uma vez para a janela esperando encontrar o mesmo quadro, e de fato encontrou mas com uma pequena modificação. A garota olhava de volta. Engoliu em seco quando sentiu os olhos chocolates lhe fitar com intensidade, nos lábios rosados a sombra de um sorriso e o livro ainda em mãos, só que dessa vez fechado. Tinha sido pega no flagra.


Espiou mais uma vez através do vidro da janela, ela permanecia parada no mesmo lugar. Se debruçou sobre o batente mais uma vez hipnotizada com a visão, os minutos passando enquanto admirava o corpo imóvel deitado sobre a toalha que cobria a grama, a árvore média fazia a sombra necessária. Usava um short jeans rasgado, a blusa branca com o desenho do infinito estampado no peito, os pés inquietos chacoalhavam com a possível música que saía dos fones de ouvido e vez ou outra os dedos realizavam a simples tarefa de folhear o livro de capa grossa.

A morena na janela despertou com o soar da campainha mas não se moveu para abandonar seu posto. Soltou um suspiro frustrado, não costumava se comportar assim. Pulou quando batidas violentas vieram da porta de seu quarto, se virou imediatamente dando de cara com a figura baixa e levemente bronzeada. O cabelo loiro escuro batendo um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Dallas.

– Para de secar a nova vizinha, os garotos já chegaram e foram pra garagem. - Disse com um sorrisinho de lado.

– Por que você é tão insuportável? Me deixa em paz. - Rosnou jogando um travesseiro em direção a mulher mas acabou acertando a porta.

– Não dá. Sou sua irmã mais velha e é meu dever ser insuportável com você. - Riu enquanto abocanhava a maçã em mãos.

– Já estou indo, agora se me der licença. - Apontou para a saída sugestivamente.

–Tá, pode terminar sua sessão de voyeurismo. - Dessa vez o travesseiro acertou bem em cheio no rosto despreocupado de Dallas.

Demi se virou mais uma vez para a janela esperando encontrar o mesmo quadro, e de fato encontrou mas com uma pequena modificação. A garota olhava de volta. Engoliu em seco quando sentiu os olhos chocolates lhe fitar com intensidade, nos lábios rosados a sombra de um sorriso e o livro ainda em mãos, só que dessa vez fechado. Tinha sido pega no flagra. Demi sentiu o corpo tremer e a sensação de frio tomou seu interior quando viu o braço fino da garota se erguer lhe lançando um pequeno aceno. Balançou a cabeça timidamente sentindo o rosto começar a ferver, se lembrou que seus amigos estavam lhe esperando e não esperou mais nenhum segundo para dar as costas a janela e sair do quarto.

Não era segredo que observava a garota sempre que podia e sabia que a garota mais alta também lhe observava, mas toda vez que os olhares se encontravam aquele turbilhão de sensações acontecia.

– Cara, eu desisto. - A garota segurando o baixo disse assim que Demi entrou na garagem. - O ensaio é na sua casa e mesmo assim você se atrasa. - Completou arrancando risos dos demais.

– Cala a boca, Miley. - Cuspiu arrancando a guitarra do pedestal.

– Alguém está de mal humor. - O garoto de cabelos cacheados provocou ajeitando a bateria ganhando um olhar seco da Lovato.

– Nick.. - O mais velho dos Jonas repreendeu o caçula afinando a guitarra solo.

– Dem's?

– O que foi, Joe? - Ligou o amplificador já posicionando o pé na pedaleira.

– Pensei que iria ficar no teclado hoje. - Comentou receoso.

– Não estou com paciência. Se importa de ficar na meia lua? - Não esperou a resposta do garoto já batendo a palheta contra as cordas de aço.

O som distorcido logo preencheu o estúdio improvisado. Joe deu a meia volta lançando um dedo obsceno para Miley que debochava do instrumento que sobrou para o garoto. Os outros não demoraram muito para a acompanhar. A melodia revoltada e um tanto quanto alta até podia incomodar os vizinhos mas estavam em seus horários e respeitar regras era uma das poucas coisas que Demi e até mesmo Miley gostava de fazer. O timbre forte de sua voz se juntou ao back vocal formado pela baixista e Nick descontando os problemas e pensamentos da semana ali. Era sempre assim, todos os sábados as seis da tarde o alívio para sua alma era concedido. A música sempre a ajudava. Seja para acalmar ou revigorar.

Ao longo dos minutos Kevin percebeu que o repertório da vocalista andava um pouco revoltado, sinal de que a garota tinha tido uma semana confusa e que tristeza era o último sentimento que encontraria no corpo pálido e pequeno. Nick acelerou na bateria acompanhando o solo de guitarra sem perder o bumbo do baixo até que o som dos pratos tintilou e o pedaço de madeira voou.

– DROGA! - O caçula gritou irritado ao notar a baqueta quebrada. - Continuem. - Instruiu assim que sentiu os instrumentos perderem a força.

Abaixou pegando a baqueta reserva voltando a introduzir o ritmo a música. Demi revirou os olhos mas a voz denunciava o sorriso que começava a aparecer nos lábios vermelhos. Já estava demorando para uma das baquetas ser destruída.

– A gente vai dar uma volta no centro mais tarde, talvez pegar um cinema. Quer ir? - Miley perguntou enquanto guardava o contrabaixo.

– E pagar de vela pra você e Nick? - A morena ironizou enrolando um cabo. - Dispenso.

– Joe pode ir.

– Não rola mais eu e Joe. - Estremeceu levemente com as lembranças.

– Quem mandou vocês se pegarem? - Ergueu uma sobrancelha com um sorriso sacana.

– Você é muito egoísta sabia? Quer duas velas, que coisa feia. - Meneou a cabeça fingindo desapontamento.

– Sempre fui. - Deu de ombros caminhando para a saída da garagem. - Se for me manda uma mensagem.

– Tá, vou pensar no seu caso. - Revirou os olhos.

Olhou em volta se encontrando sozinha na garagem pequena. Miley tinha levado o baixo, Kevin não se separava da guitarra e Nick já tinha despenado a bateria restando o bumbo e alguns tambores. Os instrumentos estavam devidamente arrumados exceto pelo teclado. Suspirou dando pequenos passos em direção ao companheiro. Ajeitou a banqueta e se sentou, nivelou o suporte para que o teclado ganhasse a altura ideal. Correu as pontas dos dedos pelas teclas de osso sentindo a vontade de arrancar o som melódico crescer mais e mais.

Formou o primeiro acorde batendo as teclas com delicadeza. Fechou os olhos assim que ouviu o som agradável. Guiou os dedos pelas teclas acertando cada escala, obtendo as notas certas para a música perfeita. Engoliu em seco sentindo o arrepio percorrer o corpo baixo, era incrível como a música lhe surtia aquele efeito, era loucura.

Abriu os olhos mirando o instrumento e acelerando o compasso. Mudou o tom ganhando uma entonação mais grave e sorriu ao notar a maravilha que tinha feito. Levantou a cabeça distraidamente olhando para o portão de entrada, um dedo escorregou perdendo a nota certa fazendo a melodia desafinar. Parou imediatamente.

– Não, não pare. - A voz rouca pediu calma. - Me desculpe por isso, é que escutei o som e queria ver quem estava tocando, mas se quiser eu posso ir.. - Apontou o polegar atrás de si.

– Não. - Demi negou rapidamente ganhando voz diante a imagem.

A garota que observava mais cedo estava bem na sua frente, e ela era ainda mais linda de perto. As feições pequenas lhe davam uma aparência angelical, e a boca era tão rosada, parecia tão macia.. Demi fechou os olhos com força se negando a agir como uma idiota na frente da vizinha.

– Não? - A garota perguntou divertida.

– É. - Coçou a nuca pensando nas palavras seguintes. - Pode... ficar... Hum... Gosta de música? - Torceu a boca para a pergunta idiota.

A garota riu dando alguns passos em sua direção o que a deixou um pouco mais nervosa. Muita proximidade com seu sonho de consumo.

– Yeah. - Concordou parando de frente para Demi, o teclado entre as duas. - Gosto de música boa. Você tem os dedos bons para piano.

Demi abaixou a cabeça mordendo o lábio inferior se repreendendo por ter imaginado um duplo sentido na frase.

– Piano? - Franziu o cenho ainda encarando o teclado. - Você sabe que isso é um teclado certo? - Levantou o rosto para encarar os chocolates penetrantes.

– Você está me subestimando. - Comentou dando a volta para se sentar ao lado da Lovato. - A propósito, Selena Gomez. - Estendeu a mão em um cumprimento.

– Demi. - Respondeu em um fio de voz apertando a mão delicada sentindo a maciez da pele.

– Lovato. - Completou e reparando no olhar indagador da outra resolveu explicar. - Sua mãe foi nos dar as boas vindas no domingo. Disse que você estava em algum tipo de festa.

– Hum. - Virou o rosto para a frente tentando não pensar no que mais sua mãe havia falado.

– Ela não disse nada de constrangedor se é isso que está pensando. - Garantiu ganhando uma risada baixa de Demi.

– Você é algum tipo de vidente? - Perguntou risonha encarando Selena.

– Ainda não. Só gosto de conhecer o que me interessa.

Demi olhou surpresa para a garota notando que não tinha como aquilo ser imaginação de sua cabeça. Selena parecia mais interessada nas teclas do teclado. Uma melodia gostosa começou a sair a medida que os dedos finos apertavam as teclas pesadas.

– Comecei a ter aulas de piano aos oito anos. - Selena começou a falar notando a mais baixa admirar sua performance. - Fiz cinco anos direto então decidi aprender violão de verdade, mas nunca fui muito boa então mudei para bateria. Era a única garota da classe, fiz dois anos e tive que parar. O colegial começou a exigir demais de mim, fiquei um tempo chateada por talvez não conseguir entrar para Julliard mas depois vi que com todo meu conhecimento de música clássica e as aulas que tive a única coisa que faltava era ter um histórico escolar impecável então é isso que venho fazendo desde então. - Deu de ombros ainda deslizando os dedos contra as teclas.

Demi a olhava ainda mais perplexa. Era um pouco impossível até de imaginar que a vizinha chegaria em sua casa, tocaria seu teclado e fizesse um mini resumo de sua vida. Selena parou de tocar esperando alguma reação de Demi.

– Quer ir para Julliard então? - Foi a única coisa que passou pela cabeça.

– É o único lugar que imagino estar. - Suspirou. - E você?

– Também.

Demi arregalou os olhos se levantando, nunca tinha falado sobre isso com ninguém. Todos pensavam que ela iria para Stanford cursar Direito, mas no silêncio de seu quarto os planos para ingressar em Julliard era o seu sonho. Selena deixou que um sorriso confortável aparecesse aos lábios e Demi não pode deixar de achar aquele sorriso incrivelmente perfeito, reparou nos chocolates brilhando.

– Por favor, não conte a ninguém. Quer dizer.. - Gaguejou nervosa.

– É segredo? - Selena se levantou parando de frente para a Lovato que concordou com a cabeça. - Sua mãe comentou sobre o curso de Direito. Fique tranquila. Não vou contar para ninguém e vou estar do seu lado para te ajudar. Claro, se você quiser. - Completou a encarando.

A energia irradiando dos corpos próximos. Demi sentiu dificuldade de respirar mas deixou um sorriso presunçoso tomar seu rosto de aspecto forte.

– Com toda certeza. - Respondeu firme notando o rumo daquela nova amizade.

– Ótimo. - Sorriu significativa se inclinando e depositando um beijo calmo na bochecha de Demi.

Demi fechou os olhos sentindo o ato se tornar um pouco mais demorado do que normalmente aconteceria. O coração saltando contra os ouvidos.

– Até mais. - Selena sussurrou antes de se afastar, puxou um cartão do bolso traseiro. - Aqui tem meu telefone. Em vez de ficar apenas nos olhando através da janela, me ligue talvez.


End file.
